SET THE FIRE TO THE RAIN
by nicky payson lovers forever
Summary: time for nationals and loren tate just transfored gyms and turns out she sees some old ennimies it causes a few problems she might be liking 2 guys 1 is taking with one of her old friends nicky/payson austin/kailey loren/eddie and more romance to come and lot more drama and issues plz read it pretty plz


~mini prolouge~

payson was stretching while talking her group of friuenfs at the rock they were on the floor all stretching ,lauren tanner,kaylie cruz, they are the 3 rock rebles they all have an poupose lauren is the queen of the beam,payson is too far to good on the bars,and kaylie is super graceful on the floor it always has ben 1,2,3 payson in first place,kaylie for second place and lauren third that`s always how it`s been

16 year old loren tate just walked into the rock her mom nora tate went into the veiwing section she sat next to a women with blonde hair kinda tall she was wearing a peach button up shirt,blue skiny geans on,black boots with a big purse she was feeling out pappers she turned around and introduced her self

"hello my name is kim keeler you must be nora tate your daughter is 16 years old you guys use to live in l.a and your daughter name is loren tate"

"how on earth did you all that about us "as she sat down next to her smiling and crossing her ankles

"i am the officer manager i know anyone that steps foot in that door it`s one of my many may many many jobs " there is somthing off about her i don`t know what just can`t quet put my finger on it can i ask her ,no that would just be plain creepy

loren was on the beam she just did a tripple tuck in then a tuck out then a full out but she got starlted when she heared a scream it came across the gym then three girls were zooming her way

"HEEYYYYYYYYYYY!"lauren screamed nonce more loren jumped off the beam knowing exactly who it was one of her ennimies down the line but never knew she would see her again

"lauren"loren said fermly

"loren"lauren also said in the same tone but with the evil eye

"how do you two know each other"said sasha belov said while jogging his way over they were having a stare down sasha squezzed his self in between the two girls

"woah laddies why do i sense alot of attention"sadha said kinda shouting

"this bitch stole silver,bronze and medal from then injured me and now she`s at my gym"lauren said geting on my tippy toes so she can see loren`s face

"at leat i`am not a hore and slept with my boyfriend and you called us besties forever some friend i geuss if that`s how you treat your friends i don`t want the offer and arn`t you suppose to stay away from boys i`am pretty sure th rock has a no dating rule no my bad the rule got lifted when you got caught in the men`s locker room in the shower after hours wow! oh kaylie is it "loren said very very angry

"yeah it is"

"lauren slept with your boyfriend at the keeger and their still going behind your back "smiling and smirking satisfied finaling lifting the true story

"how do you know"tearing up

"carter told me he so stupied"

you have to be kiding me are you serious i can`t do this drama anymore"lauren your not going to the nationals tommorrow your staying everyone else get lot`s of sleep and head home

nicky was on the horse when someone that looked just like him was climbling the rope then he relized that it was his dumb older cooler brother eddie so he got off and yelled for him to come down right this instant so he did on his wat down he fel on the mat then there were 3 girls clapping they turned around they walked straight towards them as nicky and payson started their lil make out session

"can you two cut it out pay"

"who`s the girl"said eddie

"well i can`t belive a famous rock star are even talking to me how exiting meeting a rock star of course"kailey said out of breath

"acully i was talking to your very exellent intristing friend over there "eddie said while checking her out and giving his famous origonial very sexy eddie duran smile

"cute but flattery will get you nowhere plus were here to train not to flurt with a spoiled rockstar so excuse me "

"ouch that really hurt you know that "

"anyways kay i`am gonna do vault can you spot me plz"giving a puppy dog face and pleeding

"sorrt lor but i need to ice my mucles" walking to the girls locker room

"i can defently spot you miss "

"no thank you" she walked to the vault then started running as she performed blind side on the vault she fel straight on her back she redid it about 5 more times they all fail sixth time she fell she got up she slammed hjer hand on the mat"shit"she got back on their ren all the way she did her blind side thinking that this time she would nail it but was a fail she slamed her fist on the mat "damn it "she got back up and this time she finaly made it

"took you long enought"eddie said while laughing

"what"she sounded a little more mean than she wanted to

"i mean you fel on your face like eight timez i think if not then probaly more "he said while laughing his head off

loren-so i just met the big rockstat and to come find out the rockstar is addicted to stalking female gymnast"

"i wouldn`t say stalking"

"oh yeah ok lol...so what do you call it then"

"well is well i acully call it veiwing a pretty good sight from a less far then you think "

"your sounding like a perv ...you know that "

"sorry about that"

plz review and thank you for taking your time out of your day reading my short lil story plz review post a commet let me know what you think um i just started writting this because i don`t know i combined my two favorite shows ever and later on the rest of the make it or brake it charters along with the hollywood heights charters will show up so i`am not having doing stuff plz like i said review and thanks for reading,

payson henderson love you all


End file.
